bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidrobot Collection
In 2017, collector toy creator Kidrobot released several collections and items of Bob's Burgers merchandise; including two 7" vinyl figures, a 3" blind box vinyl figure series, a blind box keychain series, and a blind box enamel pin series. 7" Beefsquatch Vinyl Figure : "This is me now! Bob’s Burgers and Kidrobot bring you the baddest burger loving middle child of the Belcher’s in Beefsquatch form. Standing 7" tall rocking a removable Squatch mask and megaphone this figure is ready to pop it and lock it into your collection. Additionally, Kidrobot.com has an exclusive "THIS IS ME NOW" purple colorway. Grab one today because Beefsquatch likey like!" A 7" vinyl figure of Gene in his burger suit, wearing a removable Beefsquatch mask from the episode of the same name and holding a megaphone. An additional variant with Gene wearing a purple shirt, as well as having "THIS IS ME NOW!" written across the burger suit and Bowie-esque paint on the Beefsquatch mask, is available exclusively on Kidrobot's website. Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-2.jpg vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-1.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-3.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-4.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-5.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-6.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-7.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-9.jpg|"THIS IS ME NOW!" variant. Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-8.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-10.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-11.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-12.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-13.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-beefsquatch-7-medium-figure-14.jpg 7" Bad Tina Vinyl Figure : "Break out your lipstick and get your hair into a side pony for the Bob’s Burgers x Kidrobot Bad Tina Belcher Medium Art Toy Figure! Standing 7” tall, this bad girl comes complete with a removable notebook of erotic friend fiction. Don’t be such a boob punch and grab her today!" A 7" vinyl figure of Tina as she appeared in Bad Tina, with erotic friend fiction notebook accessory. A special "Badder Tina" variant was released exclusively at San Diego Comic Con 2017 with Tina in a black shirt instead of her usual blue, pink double striped socks instead of her usual red one striped, skull barrette instead of her usual yellow, a pink hair streak, a burger tattoo on her left arm, a black bracelet on her right arm, and holding a bottle of margarita mix instead of an erotic friend fiction notebook. Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-7-medium-figure-8.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-7-medium-figure-9.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-7-medium-figure-10.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-7-medium-figure-11.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-7-medium-figure-12.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-belcher-7-medium-figure-2.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-7-medium-figure-13.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-7-medium-figure-14.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-belcher-7-medium-figure-10.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-bad-tina-belcher-7-medium-figure-9.jpg Unnamed-3-768x768.jpg|San Diego Comic Con 2017 exclusive "Badder Tina" variant. Blind Box Keychain Series : "Everyone’s favorite foodie family is back! Bob’s Burgers and Kidrobot have teamed up to bring the Belchers back for an all new keychain series! Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise plus a few of their friends have shrunk to pocket size. Perfect for backpacks, keys, purses or taking on your favorite Wonder Wharf ride. Collect all 14 today or find yourself eating a regretaburger!" 14 keychains in mystery blind boxes, featuring the following characters (numbers listed are odds for each keychain): *Bob Belcher - 3/24 *Bob as Bobcephala - 1/24 *Linda Belcher - 2/24 *Tina Belcher - 3/24 *Gene Belcher - 3/24 *Gene on Talking Toilet - 2/24 *Louise Belcher - 3/24 *Kuchi Kopi (glow in the dark) - 1/48 *Calvin Fischoeder - 1/20 *Teddy in Tiger Costume - 1/24 *"Food May Contain Human Flesh" Warning Sign - 1/24 *"Buttloose" Erotic Friend Fiction - 2/24 *"Don't You Four Cheddar 'Bout Me" Burger of the Day Sign - 1/24 *"Chorizo Your Own Adventure" Burger of the Day Sign - 1/48 Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-1.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-5.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-3.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-16.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-13.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-11.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-9.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-14.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-10.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-15.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-7.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-6.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-12.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-8.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-4.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-blind-box-keychain-series-2.jpg Bobs Burgers Ratios 1024x1024.png 3" Blind Box Vinyl Figure Series : Just in time for the grand re-re-re-opening of Bob’s Burgers comes the Bob’s Burgers x Kidrobot Blind Box Vinyl Mini Series! Collect all your favorite Belchers and a few of their favorite friends to have some serious fun on a bun... burger. 19 3" vinyl figures in mystery blind boxes, each with accessory, featuring the following characters (numbers listed are odds for each figure): *Bob Belcher (with burger) - 3/20 *Burgerboss Bob (with pain pill) - 1/40 *Linda Belcher (with crackers) - 2/20 *Tina Belcher (with erotic friend fiction notebook) - 3/40 *Bad Tina (with erotic friend fiction notebook) - 1/40 *Buttloose Tina (with erotic friend fiction notebook) - 1/40 *Gene Belcher (with keyboard) - 3/40 *Gene in Burger Suit (with megaphone) - 1/20 *Beefsquatch Gene (with megaphone) - 1/80 *Louise Belcher (with condiment bottles) - 3/40 *Kuchi Kopi (glow in the dark, no accessory) - 1/80 *Hugo Habercore (with badge) - 1/20 *Teddy (with wrench) - 2/20 *Calvin Fischoeder (with removable cape) - 1/40 *Gayle (with Mr. Business) - 1/20 *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. (with headphones) - 1/20 *Andy Pesto (with shell) - 1/40 *Ollie Pesto (with glue bottle) - 1/40 *Jimmy Pesto (with Desire Dungeon membership card) - 1/20 Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-1.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-2.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-6.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-10.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-5.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-7.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-9.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-8.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-12.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-4.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-3.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-24.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-25.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-18.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-20.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-22.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-23.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-21.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-19.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-16.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-14.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-15.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-13.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-11.jpg Vinyl-bobs-burgers-3-blind-box-mini-series-17.jpg Additionally, two figures were released exclusively at San Diego Comic Con 2017 by toddland x Kidrobot with 50/50 odds for each. They were: *Blonde Linda *Underpants Gene Minis-updated.jpg Gene-and-Linda 01-LIMITED.jpg Gene-and-Linda 10.jpg Gene-and-Linda 02.jpg Gene-and-Linda 04.jpg Gene-and-Linda 06.jpg Gene-and-Linda 08.jpg Enamel Pin Blind Box Series Why just eat at Bob’s when you can wear Bob’s as well? Kidrobot and Bob’s Burgers have made the Belchers and their friends completely wearable for Wonder Wharf adventure in the Bob’s Burgers enamel pin series. Featuring designs from the hit Bob’s Burgers Mini Series and coming in the blind box style Kidrobot is known for, this pin series is the perfect way to chorizo your own adventure and style on all your favorite accessories. Don’t be such a boob punch and add all 16 Bobs Burgers Pins to your collection today! 16 enamel pins in mystery blind boxes, featuring the following characters (numbers listed are odds for each pin): *Bob Belcher - 2/20 *Linda Belcher - 1/20 *Tina Belcher - 2/20 *Bad Tina - 1/20 *Gene Belcher - 2/20 *Gene in Burger Suit - 1/20 *Louise Belcher - 2/20 *Kuchi Kopi - 1/20 *Jimmy Pesto - 1/20 *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. - 1/20 *Andy Pesto - 1/20 *Ollie Pesto - 1/20 *Hugo Habercore - 1/20 *Calvin Fischoeder - 1/20 *Gayle - 1/20 *Teddy - 1/20 Links *Bob's Burgers Collection on Kidrobot Category:Merchandise